


The Bowery

by SearingUnicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #ouat #swanqueen #lesbianromance #1927 #NYC #Theatre, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearingUnicorn/pseuds/SearingUnicorn
Summary: 1928Greenwich VillageBowery HotelRegina Mills is a Theatre Icon, at the height of her career. Emma Swan is a Detective, trying to make a name for herself. Both running from dark pasts, and little do they know, even darker futures.





	1. Introductions

Emma rushed off the train, the pungent smell of the city invading her nostrils. Paris had not exactly been an Oasis, but it certainly didn’t smell like this. As she stepped into the platform below her, the rain began to pour. She pulled her coat close to her neck, and rushed to the first hotel she saw. The Bowery.

She was greeted by a young Woman who offered to take her coat. Emma turned it over to her, and shook herself as dry as she could. Her blonde hair was soaked, and stuck to her face, curls long gone from the weather. She loathed how it felt to be rained on, and needed to bathe in the worst way. She smiled up at the Attendant, and asked about getting a room. As she was led to the counter, she turned to view the lobby for the first time. It was the most stunning architecture she had ever seen. The dark cherry wood was chiseled in ornate patterns. The curtains a deep red velvet, half covering the floor to ceiling windows. The chandelier above her, glowed with low light, shining through more crystals than Emma had ever seen in her life. 

She was brought back to present as the attendant gently touched her shoulder. She couldn’t help but explain that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It was strange, but she felt a pool to this place that she couldn’t quite explain. She was much too tired to try and work it out then, so she made her way to her room.

The immense beauty of this place was not lost on her. Parisian decor adorned the walls, as well as the bedding. She smiled, as she remembered her brief time in Paris. It was the closest she had ever felt to being home. Her case ended much too quickly, but she was thankful she had been scouted for this one as well. It may be the biggest of her career. It didn’t take her long to decide, and off with her simple duffle, she went. Emma was overlooking the city, as her thoughts drifted. She had already undone her trousers, and was slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and getting ready for a bath, when she saw someone staring at her. She snapped back to reality, and closed her shirt quickly, jumping back from the window. She slowly stepped back up, silently praying that the person was gone. She wasn’t. 

The Woman stood there in a blood red velvet crop, and tight black pants. She was wearing a hat that matched her outfit so perfectly it had to have been designed for it. She was a few stories below, but Emma could make out the smirk on her face, and her very dark eyes dancing with amusement. Emma awkwardly smiled and waved. The woman smiled the most tantalizing smile Emma had her seen, and waved as she opened her umbrella, which consequently, also perfectly matched her outfit, and stepped into the street. Emma couldn’t help but stare. The rock of the elusive Woman’s hips, and the way her boots clung to her calf muscles with each confident stride she took. Emma realized she wasn’t breathing, and that her mouth was hanging wide open. Embarrassment colored her cheeks, as she shook her head, closed the curtains, and slipped away to her inviting bath. 

 

 

Regina knew she was beautiful, and she knew she was talented. She knew what the people wanted, and she gave it to them. What they didn’t know though, was that Regina Mills was not at all who they thought she was. To the theatre district, Regina Mills was the most popular, beautiful, and talented theatre actress to ever grace their stage. She was very astute in the study of her craft. She chose pieces of work that truly resonated with people. “Art without substance is dribble.” That was her motto, and although she was highly sought after, she only did she shows with a message. Her agents said it would be detrimental to her career. Regina laughed it off, and did what she wished anyway, as she always had. She was a confident Woman, and she was strong. Few dared challenged her, and few more walked away unscathed. She wasn’t an unkind Woman by any means, quite the opposite, in fact. She simply didn’t suffer fools, and she wasn’t afraid to say as much. 

Regina walked into the small club, sounds of soft jazz encasing her. She smiled, and hummed. This was her absolute favorite place to be. The music, the ambiance, the martinis. Regina smiled at the barkeep, and assumed her usual table. Graham approached her with her usual: Martini, Dry. Shaken, Not stirred. 3 olives. 

He smiled as he sat her drink down, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Regina returning the sentiment, her own smile reaching her eyes. “Regina. Lovely to see you, as always. How was the show this evening?” “Marvelous, Graham. The audience truly resonates with this one.” Graham hummed, “With you as the star of the show, who wouldn’t it resonate with?” His devilish grin made Regina roll her eyes. “You do have a way with words, Dear. Why won’t you lend us your handsome face for a show?” Graham shook his head, laughing, “Regina, you know that isn’t for me. I’m happy here. This place is my dream. We both know what we went through to make it happen.” Regina stilled, her smile fading. She placed her hand on his cheek, as tears filled her eyes. “Graham, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” He squeezed her hand, and shook his head, interrupting her, “I would do it all over again.”


	2. Blue Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about our favorite Gals in this chapter, and see what happens when they finally meet. We also learn a bit more about the Flatiron building’s architecture. A little Broadway homage is paid as well, to a show called Funny Face. Particularly, my favorite song from the show, in the style of Fred Astaire. ‘He Loves, She Loves’

Emma sat at the desk in her room, sipping tea, and overlooking the city before her. She wasn’t really focusing on anything she saw. The wheels in her mind were turning much too quickly, trying to fit all of the fragmented pieces of this puzzle, lying before her together. She had enough evidence to put this guy away, ten times over. If she only knew who this guy was! She sipped her tea once more, and sighed with frustration. The breeze flowing through the open window, moving her hair around her face, as white lace curtains danced to the melody of it. She breathed in that undeniable NYC odor, and smiled. She was at least back in her homeland. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her trousers, and decided to take a walk around the city to familiarize herself with the ground she’d be calling home for the next few weeks. 

 

Regina ended the last note of the song on key with the piano behind her, perfectly. She smiled over at her long time Piano man. “Teddy, Dear. No one quite knows my mind like you! Can’t wait to see you tonight. Let’s move them to tears, shall we?!” She gave him a quick hug, and walked away. Teddy blushed, and smiled at the housekeeper. Regina was his friend, and they’d known one another for years, her beauty matched her kindness, and he loved her for it. “They broke the mold when they made that one.” 

 

Emma was admiring the peculiar triangular building in front of her. It was so tall that her neck was actually craned to view the top. It looked like it was kidding the clouds. Emma was enthralled with the detail in which it was constructed. “Flatiron building. Limestone at the bottom, glazed terra-cotta as the floors rise.” Emma looked over, slightly startled. She sucked in a deep breath when she realized it was the leggy brunette from the night before. 

“It’s, uh, beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it here in the States. Been around long?” Regina chuckled quietly. “Only about two minutes or so. You?” Emma’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Her palms were sweating. She pulled her coat closer to her, and smiled indignantly at the brunette, trying to seem unbothered, even though she was quite the opposite. “I’ve been in town less than twenty four hours. Trying to familiarize myself. This building though, it’s magnificent.” Regina eyed her closely, praying for those dazzling green eyes to lock with hers. She steadied herself before she spoke. “The view is quite remarkable from where I’m standing.” Emma swallowed thickly. Was this Woman actually complimenting her, or speaking of the building before her? Before she could go down that rabbit hole, she spoke. “The name is Swan. Emma Swan. Who are you?” Regina laughed throatily. “How intense you are, Miss. Swan. I’m Mills. Regina Mills.” She winked as she released the last syllable with a pop. “I’m off for a late lunch. I do hope you enjoy your day.” Emma could not find the resolve to remove her eyes from the plump hips sauntering away from her. 

 

 

Regina spent a good part of the day walking around the city, and finding small gardens to enjoy. She did so miss the fresh country air. She missed much from back home, but knew that was a place she could not return. A place, and a time, she had to bury deep within herself. Every now and again though, she allowed herself to remember the simple times, and the small pleasures life there had allowed. She was now walking into the stage door entrance of the venue she was playing that night. Letting nostalgia slip away, as perpetual gratitude for the life she was living took hold. 

 

Emma spent the majority of her day admiring the architecture of the city. She had fallen completely in love with the modern, and classic styles, that somehow mixed so well. When her appetite got the best of her, she stopped for a meal at a small delicatessen on the outskirts of the city. The atmosphere was loud, with many different types of folks about. She enjoyed watching them all mingle, as she sat alone, sipping her cola, and getting lost in yet another new place. She never stayed anywhere long. Thankfully, she found a job that allowed the wanderlust in her heart to rage free. 

She didn’t realize how tired she was until she finished her meal, and made her way back to the hotel. The moment she rounded the corner, and saw The Bowery marquee, the sky fell out. She picked up her pace and ran inside. It was in vain though, she was soaked. Her good mood ruined. She took the first step on the cherrywood staircase when a voice as smooth as silk, stopped her in her tracks. 

She was soaking wet. Her hair sticking to her face. She was freezing. Before she knew what was happening, here legs were carrying her towards the sound. The crowd was so large that it was flowing into the reception area. The fragrance of Brandy and Cigars all around her. She pushed her way through the crowd, and towards the tantalizing voice. She kept fighting through people, but couldn’t quite get close enough to see. A server tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a towel, and a glass of Bourbon. He smiled sympathetically, and pointed to an Ivory fireplace, that stretched floor to ceiling. Emma thanked her profusely, and leaned up against the mantel, as she sipped her drink. It was strong. The flavor heavy and robust, with a hint of Oak. It began to warm her immediately. Finally she was able to make out the lyrics. “He loves, She loves, and they love. So why can’t you and I love too? Birds love, and bees love, and whispering trees love. That’s why we both should too.”

Emma found her body swaying to the hilts in the vocals. This Woman, whoever she was, could sing. The sweet melody continued, and Emma drained her glass. She walked towards the sever to ask for another. As the sever turned around, the space was cleared between the crowd, and stage. Emma couldn’t believe what she saw. Regina Mills, perched on a stool, in the center of the stage. She was wearing a dark blue satin gown, with the back open, as diamond cascaded down her back. Emma’s mouth ran dry. 

The server attempted to hand her the tumbler, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette before her. Those raven locks were curled into a tight updo on atop her head. Her Mocha eyes shined bright, as her pearly white teeth peeked out signature crimson stained lips. Emma moved closer to the stage, as if some invisible force was willing it so. She couldn’t breathe. Her heart was pounding. What was this Woman’s hold on her? 

As she took the final step forward, their eyes met. Regina smiled faintly, and gave her a subtle wink. She turned on her stool and kept her eye contact with Emma, as she sang. “I always knew some day you’d come along. We’ll make a twosome that just can’t go wrong. Darling, he loves you, and she loves you, and they love you. Won’t you love me as I love you?” 

As she sang the last line, she turned back to the front of the stage. Before the final note sounded, the room erupted into applause and shouts of praise. Emma stool completely still. Unable to react. Not understanding why tears were streaming down her cheeks.


	3. Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquor filled conversations lead to new revelations.

Regina exited the stage, and turned back to wave one final time, before seeing Emma. The blonde woman looked as if she had seen a ghost. Regina smirked to herself. She always enjoyed attention, but the attention from this one was different. She winked and walked behind the curtain. 

Emma eventually picked her slack jaw from the floor, and turned toward the bar. She desperately needed a drink to wet her now, incredibly parched mouth. As she asked for another, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she looked over, she saw those enchanting eyes dancing at her. “Make that two please, Tom.” Emma smiled, and shifted over to make room. “You were absolutely incredible tonight. Your voice is beyond anything I could have imagined.” Regina took the tumbler in her hands and smiled a blushed smile. She heard praise of her gifts, daily. Why was this time making her so nervous?

“Thank you, Miss. Swan. I adore that show. I’m usually not a fan of mainstream art, but that one has a certain magic about it. I can’t quite describe it. It makes me nostalgic for something that has happened yet, I suppose.” Emma hung on her every word. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was certain the brunette could hear it. She downed her Brandy, and took a deep breath. “I have to admit that I don’t know much of the art scene here, or anywhere.” She laughed nervously. “However, if you’re the star of the show, I’m sure I could become accustomed to enjoying it.” Regina smiled into her glass, placing her hand on Emma’s. “You do flatter me. I’m glad you enjoyed the song. Would it be too presumptuous to ask what about you liked so well?” Emma tried very hard to seem unbothered by the close proximity, and intimacy of the question. “Your voice. It entranced me. It was as if everything went out of focus, and I only saw you.” Regina shuttered as she heard her own intake of breath. Emma found the nerve to continue, holding Regina’s gaze. “I couldn’t look away. You looked, well, you are, so incredibly beautiful. To see you sitting there, looking like that, while effortlessly singing such a beautiful song, it took my breath away.” She tore her gaze away, and tapped her glass on the bar to signal another round. 

Regina finished her glass, and looked forward, processing what she was just told. Was this compliment platonic? Was it more? How would she know? She had only just met this Woman. The barkeep refilled their tumblers, and they simultaneously sipped them, and then turned toward the other. “I.” They both laughed, as they realized how in tune their actions, and now their words had become. Emma smiled at Regina, and asked her to go on. “Emma. May I call you that?” Emma nodded in the affirmative. Regina smiled, “Emma. Thank you for your kind words. Truly. When I saw you in the crowd, I felt a happiness I haven’t felt in quite some time. I can’t quite explain it, but I would so like for us to be friends.” Emma nodded, “I think I felt the same happiness earlier in the street. Thank you for the history lesson by the way. I too, would like to become friends.” Emma raised her glass, eyes gleaming, and signaled Regina to do the same. “To new friends, and the happiness they bring.” Regina smiled that dazzling smile, and clinked her glass to Emma’s. “I’ll drink to that.”

 

Emma retired to her room, as soon as Regina’s Manager came to take her away. They needed to work out earnings for the night, and take photos with the eager Patrons from the Theatre. The two Women agreed to meet at a bar for drinks the following night. Regina gave Emma the address quickly, before she said her goodbyes, and returned to the adoring crowd before her. 

The blonde reminisced on her evening, as she sank into the warm bath, inhaling the exotic oils supplied by the hotel. Between the warm water surrounding her in the ivory clawfoot tub, and the smooth liquor coursing through her veins, Emma was warm. She was warm in another place too. The Brandy had been strong enough to allow her to lower her inhibitions enough to slide her hand to the swollen lips between her legs. She hadn’t known a lover in months, and tonight, she needed a release. As she began to swirl her clit, a flash of a muscular back, covered in diamonds came to her mind. Emma bit her lip, and swirled a little more forcefully as she envisioned sharp collar bones jutting from beneath the deep blue satin. She rocked her hips a bit forward before she thought of a porcelain throat, leading to a jawline sharp enough to slice marble. It wasn’t until she had plunged two fingers into herself, and envisioned a glimpse of a brunette updo that she realized what was happening. 

She jerked her hand away. Eyes going wide. She couldn’t do this. Not again. It’s why she had to start over in the first place. Emma shook her head, and lowered back into the bath. Trying, and failing horribly, to not think of her past, and relax.


	4. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Gals share an impromptu breakfast.

Emma woke the next day, painfully aware that she hadn’t found release the night before. She had also slept fitfully, and wasn’t in the headspace to be bothered with work. She hadn’t done much on the case though, and knew she had to attempt to at least do enough to send up her report. Captain Locksley would want an update. She rolled out of bed, and headed down for breakfast at the café in the bar. 

Emma was seated by a later bay window facing the street. The sun was rising above the building across from her. The sun dancing in minuets through the marbled windows, and into the red velvet curtains that were pulled open. She sighed contentedly as she sipped her coffee. “Nothing quite like a NYC sunrise. Warmth through cold. Light shining off iron and brick. A moment of calm in the hustle and bustle of the city. A moment of beauty. Ethereal beauty, in fact. Good morning, Emma.” Regina smiled wide, and Emma’s heart stopped. She would never be able to adequately describe how beautiful this Woman was. “Good morning, Regina. Beautiful synopsis on the view here. Do you write any of the songs you sing? You seem to perpetually speak in poetry.” Regina chuckled, and gestures to the chair, Emma nodded. Regina sat and stared at her thoughtfully. “Sometimes I do. I’ve never sang them though. It’s mostly a way for me to work out what I’m thinking and feeling. People wish to be uplifted through song. My songs aren’t always uplifting and happy.”

Emma could hardly focus on the words coming from Regina’s mouth, as she was staring at the movements they made, and the way they encased the most beautiful, white teeth- and soft, pink tongue she had ever seen. Regina looked at her questioningly, with a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “Interesting!” Emma quirky drank her coffee, and continued. “Sometimes, life isn’t happy. Bad things happen to good people. Rarely bad things happen to bad people, and that’s a great mystery I haven’t quite worked out yet. Regina nodded her head, and looked out the window, almost darkly. “Sometimes bad people aren’t who you think they are, and they get what they don’t deserve. It’s all about perception, isn’t it?” 

Emma sensed this was personal and didn’t want to push, but couldn’t help herself. “I suppose that’s an unfortunate truth. In my line of work though, I find more often than not, people are simply doing what they must to survive. Then they get in over their heads, and it’s too late. They’re consumed by one thing or another. Other times, they’re just greedy, or evil. Bad seeds, we call them.” Regina laughed softly. “That’s certainly a truth I can imagine in any line of work. What is it that you do exactly though, Emma?” “I’m a Detective. No main field of study. I go where the work is. I’m here on a case. Mostly investigating the location, really. I haven’t done much, as I can’t seem to find the motivation to. I took this case to further my career, but also because I don’t like to stay in once place for long. Roots aren’t really my thing.” 

Regina felt herself stiffen, but had to remain relaxed. She couldn’t let on that she was nervous. They were trained for this, and she knew they knew the signs. “Interesting work, indeed. What exactly is the case, if I may be so presumptuous?” “Ah, Regina. If I told you I’d have to kill you.” Emma said with a wink, and Regina laughed heartily. “A Woman of mystery, I see. I do enjoy that in a Lady.” Regina winked as she leaned in, and placed her hand on Emma’s. Emma could feel her entire body heat up. She clenched her thighs together, tried to hide the blush on her face, and smiled tightly. 

Regina knew the effect she was having on Emma. What Emma didn’t know, was that she was having the same effect on Regina. She was not stranger to female lovers, what she was a stranger to, was why she was so drawn to a Woman that she knew would be her undoing. She was so tired of running, so tired of the guilt. She was just tired. “Emma, What is you say about letting me show you around the city today? I’ll take you to my favorite places, show you my favorite things. Your very own tour guide?” She was beaming, and Emma couldn’t say no. She smiled, and placed her hand atop Regina’s, and accepted the invite. Knowing this was a terrible idea for them both. 

They met half an hour later. Regina descended the stairs to a waiting Emma. She was dressed in brown slacks and a white button up. Her hair was in a low hanging ponytail, and curled slightly, with minimal makeup. Regina loved the way the sunlight made it shine a golden blonde. Emma turned to see her, and could not hide the way the her mouth parted. Regina was in a black skirt with knee high boots, and a crimson silk vest, with a fitted grey waist jacket. “This is how you choose to explore?” Emma asked amused. “I’m quite underdressed, it seems.” “You’re dressed beautifully, Dear. I quite like your hair this way. I’m also into the color on your lips.” Emma swallowed hard. “You look great. I like all of you. What you’re wearing, I mean. Not that you don’t look nice too, I just like your outfit.” Emma was blushing and Regina was smiling. “Emma. You do have a way with words. Thank you. Shall we get on with it?”


	5. Cozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning: gunfire*
> 
>  
> 
> Emma and Regina encounter a figure from a Regina’s past, and things go terribly wrong. Our leading ladies also share their first kiss.

They set out on their journey, making small talk, and creating an itinerary for the day. They made it as far as the Bowery Bar before Regina stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were the size of half dollars, and all the color drained from her face. Emma followed her line of sight, and there stood a short man, with silver hair. Smartly dressed, and radiating something sinister. “Regina, what’s going on?” Regina never took her eyes from the man. She grabbed Emma’s hand and slowly backed away. The man tapped his walking stick, and tilted his chin toward them. “Do you know that man? Are you in trouble? I’m a detective, Regina. Talk to me. Regina just continued to walk slowly, as if she wasn’t taking in anything around her. “Is it your husband?” Emma could feel Regina’s nails digging into her arm. She was frightened and thoroughly shaken. 

“Sir, is there an issue here? You don’t seem to making the best impression on my friend here.” Emma pulled away from Regina and began to approach the man. “Emma, don’t!” Regina lunged after her. “No need to fret, Deary. Just collecting on a debt.” The man said to Emma in a sing song voice, not taking his eyes and menacing smile from Regina. “What debt is that? What could Regina possibly owe you?” “Emma, please stop. Gold. Don’t say a word. I’ll come with you. Just let her go.” Regina was begging him, with tears in her eyes. She could not let this happen again. She couldn’t. 

“Regina, I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go with him! What is going on here?! I’ve never seen you so... this! I don’t mean to imply anything here, but I can help you if you’re in trouble. I know people. This is my job. You can tell me, and we can sort it. Don’t leave with this Man.” Emma’s heart was thundering in her chest, she couldn’t breathe. Her head was spinning. 

Regina smiled a half smile, and placed her hand on Emma’s Shoulder. “Emma, I’m doing this to keep you safe. I can’t say much more than that. Just know that my time with you has been wonderful, and your companionship has been lovely.” Emma took in a shaky breath, and pulled Regina into a hug. “Regina, I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but it feels a lot like goodbye, and I can’t accept that. I won’t. You’ve clearly been running from something. Why keep running? Just let me help you.” Regina went slack in her arms; and began to sob. Emma felt her body stiffen at the reaction. Never seeing Regina break. She couldn’t quite explain what was going on inside of her, but she knew she had to fix this. She had to make Regina’s pain go away. 

“Regina. I’m here. Please. Just talk to me. What are you protecting me from?” Regina pulled away, and turned to look out over the bar. She wiped her tears, and began to calm herself. Emma watched helplessly, her heart clenching in her chest, wondering what could have possibly have her this upset. “I’m not who you think I am, Emma. All of this is a facade. I’m not a good person, and bad things, terrible things, have happened on my watch. Because of me. Lives were lost, Emma. LIVES! Of people I loved. I won’t allow that to happen to you too. I can’t, because...” She stopped, looked into Emma’s eyes, walked forward and planted her lips on hers with the most passion she could muster. 

The collective gasp from the room would have been enough to startle them if they weren’t so wrapped up in the kiss. They pulled one another close, and sank into it; a mess of tongue and limbs. Neither of them heard the gunshot until it was too late. Regina’s body went rigid at once, and blood covered Emma’s hands, as Regina’s limo body slid from their embrace.


	6. Riotous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Emma paced the waiting room at the hospital waiting for answers, formulating a plan to track down the slimy bastard she knew was responsible for this. Everything she knew Regina to be vanished the moment she saw him. Emma replayed it her mind all over again. 

The entire room disappeared around her. She could feel the stillness of Regina’s body, and the warm crimson liquid spilling for her rapidly. She could hear the shrieks and calls for help around her, and all she could do was apply pressure to the wound on Regina’s shoulder. Emma felt as though she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think clearly. She was trained for this, and she couldn’t recall a single protocol. All she could do was stare at the brunette crumpled atop her. 

She snapped back to when she heard the doctor approaching. “Detective, Mrs. Mills is out of surgery. We were able to remove most of the bullet, but she’s lost a lot of blood. She’s sleeping now, but you’ can see her if you like. Though, she won’t be able to answer any questions for quite some time, I’m afraid.” Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “Is the prognosis positive?” Dr. Hopper sighed. “We don’t anything about her medical history. She’s lost a lot of blood, and still has some remnants of the bullet lodged in her shoulder. Theoretically, she will normal. We don’t know for certain though, until she wakes.” Emma felt herself deflate. “I’ve been doing this a long time, and I know Mrs. Mills quite well. She’s tough.” Emma smiled weakly, and thanked him. 

She walked toward the room where Regina laid. Bracing herself for the state she may be in. When she rounded the corner, and stepped inside, she couldn’t believe how beautiful and peaceful Regina looked. The Woman had taken a bullet hours before, and she looked angelic. Emma willed her feet to move forward, and slowly approached. She raised her fingers to her lips, remembering their kiss. She couldn’t think about that now. She just needed to know Regina was breathing, before she set out to find the asshole responsible for this. 

She left Regina and set out for the hotel in a fury. Detective mode was activated, and this was one case she would absolutely not lose. She called back many of the guests of the hotel, and questioned them in painstaking detail. She was a woman possessed. Refusing to leave any stone unturned. She went over the scene more than a dozen times, noting each angle, each account. As she was packing up the last of the paperwork into her case, a call came for her. Regina was awake. 

Emma rushed into the room immediately to see Regina listening attentively to the instructions the nurse was giving her, as her dressing was being changed. Regina felt Emma’s presence, and went rigid. Emma smiled tightly, and approached her. Regina stared at her in relief, but also what seemed like fear. Emma barely whispered her name. Tears began to well up in Regina’s eyes. “Emma, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in this. I know you must have questions, but I can’t answer them without involving you further.” Emma placer her hand over Regina’s, and smiled. “It’s too late for that now. I’m already involved. I’m here, and I’m staying. Regina, I need you to be honest here. Who was he, and what does he want with you?” Reginas flinched and pulled her hand away. She broke her eye contact with Emma, and shuffled into a more erect position. 

“Emma. I need you to walk away from this. There’s enough blood on my hands without you being added to the body count. I am dangerous. Being close to me is dangerous. Everyone I love pays the price I should have long ago. That’s my curse, and I won’t allow it to take you.” Her brown eyes never meeting Emma’s. Her hands trembling the entire time. “I’m tired, you need to go. I have to rest. I’ll be safe here, and you’ll be safe anywhere but here. He’s already found me. It’s just a matter of time.” 

Emma’s stomach was churning. She couldn’t breathe. Her throat was right and sore from choking back the tears she was desperately willing not come through. Regina needed her to be strong. She could break later. “Regina. I’m the law. I can’t walk away. I was at the scene of your attempted murder.” Emma’s voice was growing louder, and more aggressive. “I watched you fall to the ground, down my body! I was covered in your blood! I felt you stop breathing, Regina! I also felt the way you kissed me! How you looked at me! Don’t think I didn’t catch what you just said either. Those you love! Why are you doing this? Why won’t you let me help you?” Emma was shouting now, her hands gripping the rails of the hospital bed. Her knuckles white from the strength she was squeezing it with. 

Regina’s brown orbs met with Emma’s fiery greens ones. The tension in the air was palpable. Regina cleared her throat and softly spoke, “I wish to thank you for the good times, and our many shared laughs. The way you made me believe in hope again. I thank you for the gifts you’ve given me, and I’m sorry for pain I’ve brought you, and so many others. I’m comforted in knowing that if you loved the wrong one this much, you can love the right one so much more fully. I want to thank you for reminding me of who I am, and what I’ve been running from. What I refuse to ever allow you to become. I truly do wish you well, Emma . I hope this life brings you everything you deserve.”

Before Emma could process what was happening, she was being pulled away from the the room by hospital staff. Regina waited until Emma was out of her line of sight before she allowed herself to sob fully, loudly, and violently.


	7. Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina unite under unplanned circumstances. Angst. Sex. Tears.

Emma spotted Regina across the room. Her heart began to pound, and her blood began to boil. She was trembling with anger. She should walk away and she knew that. Regina made it clear she didn’t want her around, but after everything she had been through with this case, she couldn’t let it go. It has been 6 weeks since she saw her. Six weeks since she had heard a word. Regina had vanished. 

Before Regina knew what was happening, she was being shoved into a quiet section of the library. The book her held in her hands falling to the floor with a thud. Emma glared at the librarian, daring her to say a word. In one swift motion she leaned down and picked up the blanket ook, and laid it on the shelf. The librarian looked down, and Regina made eye contact with her. 

“Don’t say a fucking word.” Even Emma was surprised at how aggressive it sounded tumbling from her lips. “You’ve done quite enough, Regina, and you’re not going anywhere until you explain what the hell happened!” Regina looked down at Emma’s fingers around her wrist, and even though she knew she was in for it, feeling Emma on her skin again was painfully blissful. 

Emma opened the door to the research room, and pushed Regina inside before locking the door. She leaned against the door, and released Regina’s slender wrist. She noticed that she had lost weight, and that her coloring was lighter than usual. Her eyes looked sad, and scared. It was obvious she had been under stress, and as much as Emma wanted to reach out and smooth down her messy hair, she knew she couldn’t. She had to be strong. Moreover, she needed Regina to know she was pissed. 

“I don’t really know where to start.” Regina’s voice was soft, and quiet. “How about you start where you got shot, AFTER agreeing to go with a Slimy bastard like Robert Gold! Let’s also not forget about the kiss you planted on me, and then the part where you told me to get the fuck out, and had hospital guards drag me away from you?” Emma was seething. She spat the words so venomously that Regina flinched, and backed away. Emma was even more furious at that. As if she would ever hurt her! Emma lunged forward and grabbed Regina’s wrists, and pinned her to the wall. 

“Are you scared of me, Regina? You’re not scared of Mob Bosses, but you’re afraid of me? Hmm? I should arrest you right now, knowing you’re affiliated with the likes of them! I guess you’re not at all who I thought you were! Don’t ever shy away from me, as if I’m in that crowd! I spend my life helping people, not hurting them! You wouldn’t know about that though, would you?” 

Regina felt the fury creep up in her belly. She tried to push Emma off but there was no use. She was still weak from the surgeries, and Emma was much stronger than she looked. She knew she couldn’t break though. She would have to appear strong and unaffected. That’s the only way Emma would drop this. The only way she could keep Emma safe. “Let go of me right now, Emma. You have no idea what you’re taking about. I kissed you as a distraction. Helpful to have a Detective in your pocket. Even more helpful if they fancy you, don’t you think?” Regina’s heart was breaking, but you’d never know it by looking at her dark eyes, and the steely gaze they had on Emma’s. 

Regina pushed forward with her hips. Trying to move Emma back enough to break free. Emma just came on closer, and locked a steel cuff around her wrist. She hooked the other to the steam pipe beside her. “I have all day. Nobody will hear you scream. Start talking, Regina- or I’ll take you down the precinct. We both know you don’t want that. Removing myself from this equation, there was a crime. You were the victim, or so I thought. Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. Think very carefully before you say anything else, it’s all going to be on the record.”

Regina’s resolve faltered for a brief moment, before she recovered. She let out a dark laugh, and shook her head. Emma sat down on the table behind her, and crossed her legs. Taking in all of Regina. Regina was mumbling on with idle threats, but it was background noise to Emma. All Emma noticed was the way Regina kept her thighs clenched, and the way she kept licking her lips. Emma interrupted her, slowly standing from the table, and pacing around the room. “Did it ever occur to you, that perhaps I was here to investigate you all along? That I was the one who baited you in for my own agenda? Did it occur to you that you’ve been played? Also, that maybe a rumble in the sheets with the biggest star in town would just be an added bonus?” 

Regina’s mouth fell agape, before she shut it quickly. Twisting against the restraints, and the door. “Cat got your tongue?” Emma said smoothly through a humiliating laugh. Regina could feel the fury, and the fear bubbling up inside of her. Why did she feel so betrayed? Why was she so hurt my what Emma was saying? Why did she feel weirdly safe in this situation? “As if you’re that clever, Detective. You don’t think I know about you? Hmm. You don’t think I know you had to flee to Paris because of that unfortunate business with the Sheriff’s daughter? A dyke in a position of power. Emma, I did think you were smarter than that. Lily took you for a ride, it seems, and it cost you everything. The South doesn’t play nice when you’re an abomination, do they? It’s probably why your parents disowned you.” 

Emma snapped at that moment, and lunged toward her, wrapping her hand around her throat and slamming her into the door. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! Why did you investigate me? What else do you think you know, you simple fool?” Her eyes were as green as an emerald. She was seething with rage. She tightened her grip on Regina’s throat, and spat out, “Answer me, or I’ll end you.” Regina’s entire body was on fire, and she couldn’t stop this decent into her demise no matter how hard she tried. “I dare you.”

Before either of them realized what was happening, Their lips were together in a hot fury. Emma’s hand still around Regina’s throat, and Regina’s spare hand digging into Emma’s hip. Neither of them could tell where their own moans ended, and the other’s began. Their tongues and teeth clashed, as Emma ripped open Regina’s pants, the buttons scattering on the floor. Regina’s head fell back hard against the door, as Emma shoved her hand inside, finding that Regina wasn’t wearing any underwear, she drove her hand right in. “Fuck.” Emma mumbled against Regina’s throat, as she bit down. Regina was already desperately close, she grabbed Emma’s bicep, and dug her nails in, encouraging her to slip inside. Emma drove two fingers deep into her core. Regina gasped, and Emma began her assault. Pounding into the woman before her, as her thumb found her swollen clit. She pressed it one time, and Regina came, not even trying to bite back her orgasm. 

Emma withdrew her hand, and viciously turned Regina around, so that her face was against the door, and the cuff on her wrist, digging into her sharply. Emma yanked Regina’s pants down to her knees, and spread her legs with her knee. She backed up, and slapped her ass hard as she could. Regina bit her lip, and moaned quietly. “Mmm. This isn’t your first time, I see. But I’m the dyke. Interesting.” She slammed her palm against Regina’s ass again. She was already close, and hadn’t even recovered from the first orgasm yet. She refused to speak back to Emma. She wouldn’t acknowledge her. She was enjoying this far too much. It has been far too long since she was touched this way. 

Emma slapped her hard once more, and saw the liquid dripping down Regina’s thighs. She grabbed her hair, and pulled her backward, as she drove three fingers inside her. Regina’s knees began to give way as she came, and Emma wouldn’t help her stand. Emma went deeper, and rougher with each thrust. Regina’s weight catching on the cuffs as she started to slide down the door. Emma grabbed her hips to turn her around, and shredded her shit open. As she repositioned herself, Regina hooked her leg around Emma’s hip. Emma reached to Regina’s bra to free a perky globe, and grazed the gauze on Regina’s chest, and went still at once. Regina looked at her quizzically, as she immediately withdrew her fingers, and traced the square of fabric over her bullet wound. Emma’s eyes filled with tears, and Regina used her free hand to wipe the single drop that began to fall.


	8. Forthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the pasts of each of our leading ladies, and why they’re so brilliantly drawn to one another.

Emma’s removed the cuffs from Regina’s wrists, and slid down the door, tears falling heavily. Regina tugged her pants up, and pulled her shirt closed as best she could; before slowly, and cautiously following Emma’s lead, and taking the seat beside her. Emma pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her elbows on them, cradling her own face in her hands. 

“I fell in love with Lily. It wasn’t supposed to happen, and it was fucked on so many levels. We were friends, and then we were more. I fell in love, she pulled out all the stops to make sure I thought she had too. I had a lot to lose, and she knew that better than I realized. I wanted to go public, and have a life with her. I knew that meant I would have to leave, but she said she’d come with me. She was afraid to tell her Father, so I told her I would. She was supposed to be packed and ready at my place after, and we were taking the first train out of Tennessee, to New York City.” Emma laughed through her tears now. Ironic, she wound up here anyhow, she thought. 

“I walked in, and told my boss, her father, that I resigned, and that I planned on taking her with me. Went into an entire speech about love, and making things right for her, as well as giving her a good life. He laughed at me, and called her in. There she stood, cold faced, and stoic. The whole thing had been a set up to get the dyke out of town. I was apparently too good at my job, and found out there was a money laundering scheme inside the Mayor’s office before Lily and I began. Ruby, the Mayor’s assistant, was in jail for the crime. This entire sham with Lily was set in motion to defame my name, because they knew I wouldn’t stop investigating, and that it would lead back to them. Greed is a hell of a thing. After things there, I tried like hell to tell everyone it was the Mayor, but nobody believed the “ungodly” one. I couldn’t find work, and was forced out. I went to several surrounding states, but word of mouth is a powerful thing. I found it best to hop an ocean liner and see where it took me. That eventually got me to Paris.”

Emma slumped back against the wall, and exhaled, wiping tears from her cheeks. Regina inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. “Emma. If I tell you about my past, you’ll have no choice but to choose your profession over me. This will quite literally be the end of the line for me. He found me once, and he’ll find me again. If he already hasn’t. This will be the case of a lifetime, so at least I will have added something positive to your life, before I destroy whatever ideals you have of who you think I am.” Emma turned to face her, placing her hands on Regina’s shoulders, making fierce eye contact. “I told you once, and I’ll tell you again: I will protect you, Regina.” Emma gave her a sad, reassuring smile, and squeezed her shoulders before letting go. Regina couldn’t help but take in the way Emma looked at her, memorizing each detail, and flint of her emerald green eyes. Knowing it would be the last time she ever saw her look at her that way.

“I’m from a wealthy family. Very wealthy. Not from a proper trade or investment. From theft, bribery, and murder. My Father was a kind Man, but my Mother was ruthless. I was groomed from an early age for a life of crime, and my part was to use my charm, looks, and body. If someone couldn’t close a deal, I was sent to close it- no matter the cost. As I said, Father was kind, but he was weak. There were a few times he tried to step in when things were going too far, but Mother would threaten to kill him, or me- and he’d eventually just turn a blind eye. She had everything you could ever want, but it was never enough. She met Gold, and got mixed up with his lot. Gold is a real estate investor by day, mob boss by night. He’s why you’re here, I’m pretty sure. His reach is transatlantic. You’re here to investigate missing persons, and fraud, am I correct?” 

Emma’s mouth was agape. She couldn’t breathe. Her heart was pounding, and she was ghostly pale. How could Regina know any of this? She hasn’t told her anything. Regina nodded curtly, and continued. “Thought so. I’m not proud of it, Emma, but I had you checked out. My dear friend Graham cased your room while we were out. I specifically targeted you, and gained your affection because I was warned someone would be coming. I’ve had to look over my shoulder for the last ten years. I’m sorry to have involved you, but if it’s any constellation, I never imagined I would fall for you the way I have.” Regina blushed, and smiled sadly. Emma sucked in an audible gasp, and flinched at the sound she made. “Regina. Yo...” Regina smiled sadly, and placed to fingers over Emma’s lips. “If I stop speaking now, I’ll never have the nerve to begin again, Darling.”

“He reported back to me what he found and I knew I had to keep you closer, but then I began to have feelings, and I let my guard down, and Gold snuck in. He’s been around for weeks. Since the incident I found that out, and also that he was going to come after you, to get to me. Another reason to keep you closer, in some twisted way, I thought it would be protecting you, but I now realize it all just hurt you, and I’m sorry. More sorry than you know.” Tears were beginning to form in her chocolate eyes now, full of pain, remorse, and self loathing. Emma’s heart shattered seeing this powerful force be so small, and broken. “When I saw him, I knew I had to get as far away from you as I could, but we both see how that turned out. See, Mother got in over her head with him, and thought she could outsmart him. He called her bluff, and threatened to out her for everything she had done. Losing her fortune, and living among the poor was a fate worse than death for her, so she promised him the one thing he desired, but couldn’t have. Me.” 

The rage that took over Emma’s body was something she had never felt before. “He’s old enough to be your Grandfather, Regina! What kind of demented bitch would do this to her own child? Where is she?! This isn’t your fault!” Emma was seething, and the care Emma was showing touched Regina’s heart. “Emma, I’m not nearly done. It is, and you’ll see why soon. I found out about her promise and I ran to my best friend, Graham. He was from a very poor family, and he worked harder than anyone I’ve ever known. He was loyal, and kind. He saw me for who I was. Not what I could offer. Some said he had a crush on me, but I knew that wasn’t so. He was madly in love with a beautiful girl named Katie. She was simple and ethereal, but a spitfire beyond measure. He was crazy about her. She was a shoemaker’s daughter, and her family wanted her to marry up. She and Graham courted discreetly for this reason. They were young and in love. Their passions got the better of them, and she became pregnant. Graham confided this in me, and I gave him money to start his own nightclub. This way he had something to offer when he asked for her hand in marriage. A long shot, but the best he could do at the time.”

Emma felt sick. She knew were this was going. She had seen it far too many times. “The club was off to a brilliant start. Graham converted the attic into an apartment above the bar. He now had money, and a decent place to live. I frequented the bar. It made me feel normal. I grew close to Katie, and was even asked to be the godmother of their child. I loved them all dearly. Flash to me being promised to Gold. A man known for his poor treatment of women, and turning them out for whatever hot commodity he had to swipe up, I ran to Graham. Looking back, I suppose it was because he was the only friend I really had. Gold’s goons found me there, and Graham snuck me away through the back. When he returned from getting me to safety, he found the place had been burned to the ground. Katie was inside. His love, his unborn child, and his dream all dead because of me.” 

Regina was sobbing at this point, and all Emma could was stare blindly at her. A woman who had been brutally manipulated and broken. Who had seen the worst in people, and still had such a pure heart that she shouldered the guilt others should have carried. She wanted to comfort her, but knew there were no words to make any of this better. 

“He came to me and told me the news. I was heartbroken, but also fed up. I was angry, beyond healthily. I knew I had to do something to make them all pay, but everything I owned was there. I decided to use the one thing I had available to make money to begin again, and eventually get our revenge. I used my body. Eventually I found my voice. I drastically changed my appearance, my voice, and my story. I began to sing, and it felt normal, and good. I was making a decent wage, and I had enough stored away to look for people who could assist with the havoc I wished to create for those who had so viciously wronged my only friend. I met with a Man I was referred to, and made my request known. I wanted my mother to suffer, and I wanted Gold to suffer too. By the time Tommy tracked them down, they were having an affair. Quite perfect, really. Tommy set fire to their love nest, and watched it burn. Mother died, but Gold escaped. He was badly hurt though. The limp is from that fire. I’m glad he didn’t die, that imperfection is more painful than death could have been for him. I’ve kept Tommy fed for years, trying to track him down, and finish the deed. As I said, Gold’s reach is far though, and it’s been quite the task. When I made it to New York, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came to collect, and Tommy would be waiting, trigger ready. Seems though, Gold found him first, and then came after me. Here we are. Freshly fucked in every sense of the word.” 

Emma rose from her seat, and began to pace. What the fuck should she do from here? She should arrest her, she killed her own Mother for Christ’s sake! She couldn’t though, could she? She loved her. Of course she loved her. This was her fucking fate. Regina slowly stood and tucked her shirt into her pants, eyeing Emma. Her exterior was cool, but inside she was a mess. Appropriate she finds love now, and with someone who has a career in law enforcement. She shook her head and laughed sarcastically. Emma’s head snapped to her, and she was closing the space between them, her eyes fiery, and wide. “Regina Mills, you’re under arrest.”


	9. Trophy Case

Regina didn’t speak. She simply rose, and adjusted her clothing, never making eye contact with Emma. “I have to put these on you now.” Emma said, trying to speak with authority, but failing miserably. Regina extended her wrists towards the blonde, and kept her eyes on the floor. Emma closed the cuffs gently, around each wrist, and led her out of the library, and towards the jail. 

Emma explained to her on the way that she was being held for questioning, for her connections to the case she was there to investigate. As well as withholding information, and that since she had ran once, it was likely she would do it again. Regina complied, and went through all necessary steps for booking, before she was taken into a small room for questioning. Emma did not accompany the detective who went inside, as she was far too close to the case, or do she told Regina. She stood silently outside and watched. 

Regina told them everything. From her family business, to the things she was made to do, to running away, and paying someone to track Gold. She was clam, and collected. Her eyes were empty, and she spoke so softly at times that Emma struggled to hear. Regina looked so normal. She was charming, talented, and beautiful. It was obvious she was intelligent, but not nearly as intelligent as she wound up being. She was literally hiding in plain sight. Emma couldn’t believe the life this Woman had lived in her time on Earth. She still found the strength to be kind, and open. She helped anyone she could, and adored meeting people from all walks of life. She was never rude, or condescending. How did she walk through the fires of hell, and come through this unscathed? Emma’s heart broke as she watched them take Regina to her holding cell. 

Emma had connections here, but not connections that could get her in to see Regina without warrant. She knew she had to find something, and fast. She walked out to the jail and toward the hotel with renewed vigor to not only solve this case, but to save Regina. 

Regina sat down in her cell. She was numb. Everyone had been kind enough to her, and she knew they were just doing their jobs. No matter how they felt about her, and the things she was connected to, nobody hated her more than she did for them. She rubbed her wrists, and smiled sadly at the memory of Emma. Sure, it wasn’t smart, but she hadn’t felt that alive in a long time. Nor had she felt so wanted. There was something in Emma’s touch, though rough, that was so tender. The way she took control and commanded Regina’s body to do anything she wished was euphoric, certainly. The way in which she didn’t find release until Regina found pleasure, made her think it was much more an intimate act than either of them realized. 

Emma turned her room into a shrine of The Mills family, and Robert Gold. She was drinking coffee like water, and food wasn’t even a thought. She saw so many parallels, and lives ruined because of these Greedy fucks, it made her stomach churn. None more than Regina’s though. She couldn’t think about that though. Regina there alone, and probably cold. The public outrage that their beloved theatre goddess could have done anything to warrant jail time. Another way for Gold to keep tabs on Regina. Which was the whole reason Emma put her somewhere he couldn’t get to her. At least there, she would be safe. Of course, she couldn’t tell Regina that. She couldn’t imagine what Regina thought of her now. She poured her heart out, and what did Emma do? Locked her away. Emma shook her head, and decided it was time for a proper drink. She closed the door behind her, and headed down to the hotel bar. 

Regina has just gotten comfortable enough to doze off, when she heard the door unlocking. A young man walked in, and said he was there to escort her to a meeting with Detective Swan. Regina’s heart leapt, but her stomach sank. Regardless how bad this news was going to be, at least she could see those golden locks, and emerald eyes one more time. Regina rose, and straightened herself the best she could before she was cuffed, and walk slowly out of the cell. 

Emma took a seat at the bar and ordered a double shot of Bourbon. She looked to ward the stool Regina sat on the first night they spoke. She closed her eyes, and drank down the amber liquid, willing the thoughts of Regina’s eyes from her mind. She tapped the bar for another round, when a man sat down beside her, and ordered what she was having. She smiled curtly, and threw back her other round, before rising from the bar, and laying cash on the counter. As she walked away, the bartender said there was a note left for her. Emma accepted it, and climbed the stairs, unfolding it slowly. Once she reached her room, she began to read the simple message, and her heart hit the floor. 

Detective,

A Hunter must always be a few steps ahead of his prey, and undoubtedly, those who keep her. X marks the spot, Miss. Swan. Thank you for caging this most elusive target for my trophy case. 

Best, 

G


	10. Ammeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Regina begins.

Emma rose to her feet slowly. She read the note over and over again. Once she finally understood the gravity of the situation, she began to scan the room, knowing any sign of him would not be found. She grabbed her coat, and rushed to the police station. She was stunned, and infuriated to find they hadn’t even noticed Regina was gone. 

“Explain to me how someone in PROTECTIVE CUSTODY, was left alone, and then VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE?!” Emma was seething, she was screaming, and shaking. She felt like the entire world had come down around her. She blamed herself. Trying to keep Regina safe, had actually played right into Gold’s plan. How could have been so stupid?! This is exactly what he knew she’d do. Emma paced the walk from the holding room to the corridor outside. She noticed a piece of blue fabric stuck in the oak door. When she opened it, she found Regina’s scarf. Did she know what was happening to her? Did she leave this as a clue? Was it happenstance? Before she could stop herself from inhaling the scent of the brunette she had undoubtedly fallen in love with, she called for forensics to come, and dust for prints, or anything else that could lead them to her. 

 

Regina woke to find herself in a damp, dank warehouse. She was laying down, and everything was dark around her. Her head hurt, as did her wrists, and ankles. As she tried to blink her eyes into focus, she found she was restrained. Her first reaction was to panic, and struggle. Then she realized that would alert those who took her, and she needed time to formulate a plan. Or, more unlikely, hope Emma found her. Even if Emma did turn her in, and clearly didn’t feel the same way for her that Regina did, it was her job to find her. Even if only to pad her resume.

Regina’s heart broke thinking about how Emma looked at her, kissed her, and touched her- just to throw her away. She knew it wasn’t customary for people like her, bad people- to have happy endings. Emma though, made her think, even if for a short while, it was possible. She was brought back to the present, and the gravity of the situation she was in, when she heard Gold’s voice approaching. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and braced for the many atrocities she knew was coming her way. 

Emma stood at the front of the room, and addressed the couple dozen officers who had come in to assist. “It’s beyond me how any of this happened. She was placed here so this wouldn’t happen. She was walked out of here, and none of you were the wiser. I’m not implying you didn’t do your jobs, I’m stating that you should have done them better. We’re going to break up into parties of 4. I want every inch of this city searched. Nobody gets in or out. Let’s keep the details as quiet as possible. Each moment she’s gone, is a moment closer to her not coming back.”

Emma excised herself to the chief’s office to finally exhale. She nearly choked even thinking of Regina not coming back to her. For Regina’s life to end thinking she hadn’t trusted her, or cared enough to save her. To be anther on the list of those who disappointed her. She shook it off, and headed out with her team. 

 

Regina laid still, and controlled her breathing as best she could. Her eyes were closed tightly, as she was trying with all her might, to remember each detail of Emma’s face. She calmed her. Even thinking of her voice, stilled her stress, if only for a moment. 

“Regina, Darling. How lovely to see you tied down and defenseless for me, after all these years. You do look lovely laying there. You always did look well. Though now, you look much different. Ten years is a long time. I do hope you enjoyed that freedom, as you and I both know, you’ll never know it again.” 

Regina didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t response. She just laid there, remembering the happiest times of her life. Bracing herself for whatever was to come. She wouldn’t cower in fear, and she would not beg. Gold approached her, and ran his cane handle across her jawbone. Regina willed herself to be still, to not react. He then trailed it down her collar bone, and across her chest, slowly pulling her shirt buttons open, one by one. He stopped on the third button, and she felt something cool and wet, pool on her chest, up her throat, across her cheek, and to her temples. “Look at me, Dearie. I want you to see what’s happening to you.” Regina lay still. “Tsk, Tsk. Such a difficult Woman. Pity too, I had such high hopes for you once.” 

She heard Gold shuffle away, and then return by placing something sticky on her temples, and chest. She felt a sponge being laid on her forehead. Her heart was pounding, but she couldn’t open her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction. She heard the click of a machine, and the sounds and lights around her dimmed. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what was going to happen. He was going to electrocute her. 

Emma was following every gut instinct she had to no avail. An officer she didn’t recognize approached her, and asked where she’d like him. Something about him felt off to Emma. She told him to head back to the police station, and keep watch there, and to inform her of any leads. Once he departed, she asked the others around her if they knew him. They didn’t know much. He was new, squirrely, but did his job efficiently. Emma tried to shake the feeling, but it didn’t falter. Robin Locksley was a name she wouldn’t forget. 

“I see your eyes haven’t changed.” Gold nearly snickered. “You do look lovely with fear in them. It’s not something I’ve seen often.” Regina spat back at him, “It’s not often I’m in positions where I am fearful. I’m only in one now because you had assistance! You could never do your own dirty work!” Regina was seething now. Trembling from anger, and utter hatred of the imp standing above her. 

“You’re not still ill with me because of the premature murders you caused of your best friend’s wife, and unborn child, are you?” Gold was enjoying this far too much. Regina jerked her wrists upward with such force they dug into her. “We both know that was you, or your henchmen. Again, because you can’t get your hands dirty, you fucking coward. That’s how you got that limp, isn’t it? Tried to do your dirty work once, and have a lifelong reminder you failed.” Golf struck Regina across the face with his cane, cutting her cheekbone. He leaned down as close to her ear as possible. His breath was hot, and putrid. “You will pay for that. You will pay for everything you’ve cost me, and nothing will give me greater joy than watching you beg for mercy, you’ll never receive.” He stepped back, and the first volt of electricity shot through her body.


End file.
